


Date Night

by The_Mortal_Livelihood



Series: Random Prompts to Fill my Boredom (Mostly Malec) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mortal_Livelihood/pseuds/The_Mortal_Livelihood
Summary: Alec receives a text from Magnus about a surprise that night, however it is not the surprise he is expecting.





	

Alec woke in Magnus’ bed at the crack of dawn as per usual. Magnus would and could sleep until midday and would often do it. Alec sighed and slid out of bed. He hated leaving so early in the morning, but it meant he could come back earlier in the afternoons if there weren’t any demon attacks. Sometimes, he even came home around lunchtime and surprised Magnus. But that was rare and very unlikely, especially with Maryse on his back about everything.

Alec arrived at the institute just after five thirty and headed straight for the command centre to receive his latest assignment; retrieving a rogue vampire. It was quick and easy so he got back to the institute around lunchtime, leaving him enough time to write his report and leave early to go back home.

He sat down in his office and began writing the report. He went for thirty minutes before he was interrupted by a text from Magnus.

_From Magnus 12:33pm_  
_What time are you coming home tonight?_  
_I have a surprise for when you get home. I can guarantee you will like it ;)_

Every time Magnus used the word ‘home’, Alec’s heart fluttered in his chest. He had never had a ‘home’ before, but now when he thought of home, he saw a colourful apartment with an equally colourful warlock standing in the middle smiling at him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when the next text came through.

_From Magnus 12:35pm_  
_PS: it has something to do with Paris._

Alec blushed thinking of the times they had there. Most of the time was spent in the hotel with a king sized bed, high thread count sheets and lots and lots of se… Alec had to shake his head to get rid of the vivid images starting to emerge. He typed out a text quickly stating that he would be home at five and that he couldn’t wait. The last part was true. If what he was thinking was going to happen that night, and he believed that it would, then he was almost tempted to head straight to Magnus and start early. But if he didn’t get the work done now, Maryse and or Lydia would call to ask where the report was and that was something he didn’t want.

He finished the report around two and trained with Jace until four. He left the institute around four thirty after showering and returned home at five, just like he said he would. He stood outside the door for a minute bouncing on his feet, his nerves wracking with excitement. He slowly opened the door expecting the smell of burning candles and roses, but instead was faced with the smell of fire and burning food. He rushed into the apartment fearing that he was too late and something bad had already happened to Magnus. He ran straight to the kitchen as the smoke was heaviest there only to find Magnus standing in the middle using his magic to clear the mess.

Alec took a closer look at him and found Magnus to only be half dressed, his pants were missing and his hair was unmade and messy. He must have made a sound as Magnus abruptly turned around with an embarrassed look on his face. They both stood in silence for a few minutes until Magnus seemed to collect himself, his face contorting into a seductive smirk.

“Alexander, how nice to see you.” Alec nodded his head a few times, still not understanding the situation. “Is it hot in here or is it just me?” Magnus asked seductively, leaning on a burnt part of the counter top. The jest made him come out of his confusion.

“Well considering you almost just burned down the kitchen I'd say it's pretty hot in here.” Alec replied.

“Right… about that. You see I was making your favourite meal, bacheofe, and I left the kitchen to get dressed and before I was finished I smelt fire so I rushed out here only to find the apartment burning down!” Magnus spluttered.

“The dinner was the surprise?” Alec asked stupefied.

“Yes! And now I’ve ruined it.” Magnus exasperated with a sigh and slumped his shoulders. Alec let out a small smile at his reaction. He didn’t care that the dinner was ruined, he only cared that Magnus was safe and unharmed.

“You realise you’re not wearing any pants right?” Alec questioned with a small laugh.

“What!” Magnus shot up and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door on his way.

Alec slowly stood and grabbed some of the left over wine, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s antics. He walked over to the couch and settled down just off the centre and turned on the TV waiting for Magnus to exit. When it seemed he was going to take another hour to get put his pants on, Alec called a Chinese take away shop and ordered for both him and Magnus. Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rung signalling the order. As Alec re-entered the living room, Magnus finally came out of the bedroom fully dressed. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt and skin tight black pants with his usual amount of jewellery and make up.

“You got food?” Magnus asked in a small and disappointed voice.

“Yeah.” After a minute, Alec added, “That was okay right?”

“Of course, it’s just that I wanted to cook dinner for us and now my surprise is ruined. That’s all.”

“Hey, come here.” Alec gestured for him to sit down next to him. Magnus slowly walked over and smiled when he saw the order Alec got for him. “I hope I got the right food. I always forget what to order.”

Magnus shook his head slightly with an amused smile. “It’s fine. In fact it’s perfect, just like our second date.” Magnus said with a wink.

They sat in silence until they had finished their meals. They rearranged themselves so Magnus was resting against Alec, who was carding his hands through Magnus’ hair.

“You know, when you said it was like what happened in Paris, I wasn’t expecting the food.” Alec spoke quietly.

“What were you expecting then?” Magnus asked with a confused voice.

“Well you see, I don’t think about the food when I think of Paris. I’m pretty sure the food was definitely not as good as the hotel room.”

Magnus tensed up before he turned around in Alec’s grasp, “Should we re-enact what happened then?”  
“When would I ever say no to that?” Alec laughed as Magnus pulled him into the bedroom.

 

Four days later, Alec had multiple missed calls from everyone at the Institute and Magnus had a lot of angry clients wanting to speak to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! Thank you so much for reading my story. Sorry if it wasn't as good as my others, I have taken a short break from writing and completely forgot how to write.   
> I have a few more ideas for future fics that i am starting soon.
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any feedback or prompts for me, please leave them in the comments :)


End file.
